<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Models for Hire by soulbuddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759062">Models for Hire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies'>soulbuddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The University [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/F, Fem Byleth, Fem Chrom, Fem Dimitri, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Multi, Nude Modeling, Painting, Robin watches, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, male robin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:19:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulbuddies/pseuds/soulbuddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her boyfriend had roped her into being his nude model, Chrom hadn’t been opposed to it. That is, until Robin wanted to do it in the studio room at their university. Just the thought of someone walking in on them was enough to put her on edge but Robin had reserved the room for them. So everything should be fine right? </p><p>Well, let’s just say Chrom could never be that lucky.</p><p>- Bunny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom &amp; My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The University [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Models for Hire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrom grumbled as she entered the art building of their college, Robin walking happily beside her. The blue haired woman couldn’t believe that her boyfriend had convinced her to do this. She even muttered as much as they marched up the stairs to the art studio on the top floor. The other only laughed at her pain. “It won’t be that bad, Chrom,” he assured her, but the taller of the two was far from convinced.</p><p>Robin, being the amazing artist he was, had asked Chrom numerous times throughout their relationship if she would be his model. His muse. Which sounded both romantic and admittedly kinda arousing so of course she hadn’t refused. But that was all in the safety of their apartment. It was the other day that her lover had talked her into doing such a thing in a space meant for it. The man had told her that he’d rented out the room for a couple hours so that it would only be the two of them.</p><p>But Chrom would still be naked in a public space that anyone could walk into. Something she was not a fan of. Even so, it wasn’t hard to tell that Robin was getting a good amount of pleasure from her embarrassment. “Come on, Chrom. Even if someone walks in, they won’t bat an eye. This is far from the first time we’ve had a nude model in there. Hell, I’ve been there to draw them before.” </p><p>“I’m not sure you telling me that you’ve drawn other naked people is really what I need to hear right now,” Chrom muttered, giving the artist a look. Her boyfriend just laughed and gently squeezed her hand before opening the door to the studio. After flicking on the lights, the sheer size of the room came into view and it was honestly impressive. At its center was a small stage of sorts, about a foot off the ground. There was a large circle of easels facing the stage, all empty of canvases. The edges of the room were littered with paint cans and drying paintings, as well as pots full of brushes and other supplies. </p><p>Hesitantly Chrom stepped further into the room and set her bag beside the little stage, a tad unsure how she should even go about this. Her heart was racing, more than nervous about doing this. Robin was busying himself with setting up a blank canvas on one of the many easels before seeing just how unsure his girlfriend was. “Hey,” the man gently pressed, putting a hand on Chrom’s arm, “We don’t have to do this y'know. We can go back to the apartment if you want. I just thought-”</p><p>“No it's okay. I’m okay,” she replied with a small nod of her head. She was unwilling to stop now after they’d walked all the way here. Plus, seeing Robin’s face light up when she’d initially agreed was well worth the current nervousness. Even now, the white haired man smiled happily before turning back to his equipment and getting all of his tools set up. That smile made Chrom so incredibly weak.</p><p>It was then that she looked down at her clothes and bit her lip. It was now or never it seemed. Slowly she removed her clothing, folding each article carefully and placing it into her bag. When she got down to her underwear and bra, her eyes went to the door with some uncertainty. Chrom removed the final two layers, her eyes never leaving the entrance as her nervousness reached its peak. Even still, she stuffed the clothing into the bag and set it beside Robin’s easel.</p><p>She turned to get up on the stage but was stopped by Robin’s hand taking her own. “I really appreciate you doing this for me,” he told her sincerely, bringing the hand to his lips and kissing the skin lovingly. His love eased her stress somewhat and she leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead before pulling away and getting on the stage. </p><p>From there, she began the process of positioning herself. It was not a simple one, Robin’s words carefully and gently describing exactly how he wanted her. Eventually he settled on her laying back on her elbow, one arm over her stomach and one of her legs bent. The artist smiled before lifting his charcoal pencil, intent on sketching out her figure before beginning the actual painting as usual. However, it was in that moment that the doors to the studio squealed open.</p><p>Chrom immediately sat up and turned away from the door, curling up on herself and covering her private areas. Her face was a bright shade of red and her body was shaking as it remained frozen at the edge of the stage. She was too fearful and embarrassed to even attempt to grab for the bag. She tuned everything out and prayed that Robin would fix it. That he’d bring her her clothes or make the others go away. </p><p>But neither of those things happened. Instead, her boyfriend got in her face as he tried to get her attention. “Chrom?” he asked, a bemused look on his face that she was two seconds away from punching off of it. She sent a glare his way and he just cupped her face with his hands lovingly. “Easy there. It’s okay. Like I said, no one bats an eye,” he assured her, and the blue haired woman dared to look over her shoulder.</p><p>Two women stood on the other side of the stage. The one with turquoise hair looked entirely unimpressed by the scene, her bland expression truly making it seem like this was normal. The blonde one seemed… almost sympathetic if her pitying gaze was enough to go by. “First time?” the blonde spoke up, to which Chrom slowly nodded, “It’s alright. I remember my first time being rather nerve wracking too.”</p><p>“Dimitri is one of the other models I’ve drawn before,” Robin explained casually, as if seeing this other woman naked wasn’t a big deal. She looked between Robin and the women unsure what was supposed to happen now. Hadn’t Robin rented out this space? Why were they here? Chrom swore then and there that if her boyfriend had planned this she would have to kill him. Which was unfortunate because she really did love him. </p><p>After a moment of silence, the woman with the bland expression spoke up. Chrom could only assume she was a fellow student to her boyfriend, since she too carried painting supplies. “I apologize for startling her,” she said, not exactly sounding apologetic, “But it seems like they scheduled us both for this space at this time.” She held out a sheet of paper that Robin stood and took a look at. With a small click of his tongue, he slowly looked back over at Chrom.</p><p>His face screamed ‘kicked puppy.’ There was so much disappointment in those brown eyes, so much so that her heart felt like it had been assaulted by such a gaze. “We don’t mind sharing the space,” the other artist continued with Dimitri nodding beside her, but Robin did nothing but shake his head. Her boyfriend sighed through his nose before reaching for her bag, likely intent on giving Chrom her clothes so they could leave.</p><p>“I-” the blue haired woman spoke up, catching everyone’s attention, “...I wouldn’t mind either,” she replied quietly. While the other women’s faces remained mostly the same to her words, Robin’s turned into something guilty. He quickly came over to her, her bag in his hand. With hushed words he tried to assure her that it was alright. That she didn’t have to push herself so hard. That they could leave and try again a different day. But she absolutely wasn’t having it.</p><p>This… Would be awkward but she would be fine. At least that’s what she was telling herself. Robin didn’t seem convinced either but eventually he relented and put her bag back, though there was no mistaking the underlying happiness in his expression. Chrom listened to him talk to the women, finally learning that his fellow student’s name was Byleth. </p><p>Said student went about setting up her own blank canvas opposite to her boyfriend as Dimitri began to undress. Chrom watched as the taller woman removed all of her clothing, quietly shocked when it was revealed that the blonde hadn’t worn any underwear here. She supposed it made sense given what they were doing but it still made her blush and look away. Like she’d seen something she shouldn’t.</p><p>Slowly she scooted back onto the stage and got into her previous position, trying to give Dimitri space to do the same. But before Robin could even pick up his charcol, Byleth spoke up once more. “You know…” she started quietly, her eyes flicking between the two nude models, “We’ve never had more than one model on the stage before. It would be a shame not to take advantage of that.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Robin asked, seeming to be genuinely curious about what the other had in mind. Chrom herself was distracted. This stage wasn’t as big as she had thought it to be before, not when there were two rather tall women on it. They weren’t touching, but the blue haired student could feel the other’s body heat. Her eyes kept darting to the soft skin covered in various scars. Looking at the curves of her body and the way she seemed completely at ease with the situation.</p><p>Her mind came back to the conversation when she heard her name. Chrom looked back to her boyfriend to see him deep in thought. “What do you think? Would you be okay with something like that?” he asked her, a deep set worry in his gaze. She honestly had no idea what her boyfriend was talking about but she didn’t want to seem like she wasn’t paying attention, nor was she eager to disappoint her lover. </p><p>Chrom nodded with a small smile, and after a moment of staring at her intently, Robin’s intense expression softened and he gave her that smile again. That one full of pure joy that made her incapable of regretting any choice that made it appear. At least, that was what she thought until she found out what it was she’d just agreed to. </p><p>A moment later, Dimitri’s hands were on her body. Chrom jolted slightly at the contact and met the blonde’s gaze with wide eyes. She pulled them closer and her mouth opened to object before her ears caught Robin’s voice. He and Byleth were instructing them on how to pose themselves. It was then that she realized that she’d agreed to be nude on a stage, in public, and pose with another nude woman.</p><p>Her face flushed in an instant but she complied. Eventually the two artists settled on having Dimitri hover over, their legs tangled and Dimitri’s head resting on her shoulder. The other woman’s large breasts dangled down, the tips brushing her own chest and making her internally scream. God, this was almost too much. Thankfully they told Chrom to keep her hands flat on the floor, making it easy for her to not touch the other in some inappropriate way.</p><p>Dimitri too was instructed to keep to herself except for a lone hand that held onto her hip. It was then that the artists began their work and it was then that Chrom realized that she’d have to stay like this for a while. The other’s warmth and touch… It made it difficult not to squirm. Everything about this pose felt so intimate, but she supposed that was likely the point. To paint two people interacting was likely what they wanted practice in and that seemed reasonable at least. That didn’t stop the fact that she was going to smack Robin later for it though.</p><p>And they remained like that for a while. Slowly Chrom relaxed, her adrenaline unable to keep up with how calm the situation was. Not only that but… Dimitri seemed to be rather into this. Almost like she was pretending that the blue haired woman was her lover or something. She would occasionally hum and run her nose over Chrom’s neck and shoulder. Sometimes she’d let the thumb on her pelvis run back and forth over her skin, dangerously close to the shaved hair that covered her private area.</p><p>The blonde’s leg forced her legs to remain slightly open too, leaving the cool air able to rush in and kiss the heated spot between them. She shuddered slightly, her back arching from her bigger breath and brushing up further against Dimitri’s larger chest. Chrom… felt the intimacy and her body was reacting to it. She didn’t know how to feel, especially when she knew that others were watching them. And when one of those others was her own boyfriend. </p><p>Chrom was all kinds of conflicted and confused. She shouldn’t be liking this. She should be turned off by this, embarrassed like she’d been earlier. And yet… All of this was just working her up. Was it because it was a woman above her? Was it because Robin was watching her, likely seeing her arousal? Was it because they couldn’t move much and she wanted nothing more than to relieve the growing need within her?</p><p>The woman knew not what to make of her body’s reaction and just closed her eyes, praying that the artists would be done sooner rather than later. But of course she couldn’t get that lucky. It was only a few minutes later that her boyfriend spoke up and fully grabbed everyone’s attention. “I’ll be right back,” he assured them as he set down his tools and gave her a smile, “I have to use the bathroom. Try not to move too much while I’m gone.” His joke made her roll her eyes. Robin laughed before heading for the door, it’s squeal telling her when he’d left.</p><p>Nothing changed immediately after that. In fact, all remained calm for a few moments more for which she was thankful. But then… Dimitri’s actions became a bit more direct. Her lips pressed against Chrom’s neck while her hand slid up from the bluenette’s pelvis to just under her breast. Chrom tensed up from that, not entirely sure what to say. Was she just getting into it too much like before? </p><p>Dimitri hummed as her position began to shift. Was she growing tired? She seemed like a strong woman but holding yourself up on one elbow for so long must be tiring, right? Chrom tried to wiggle herself out from under the other, to give her the space to rest but hand on her kept her in place. The blonde was a lot stronger than she’d initially given her credit for, forced to remain underneath her.</p><p>“Um…” The sound fell from her lips as her confusion continued to build. What was going on? Should she try and pull away? Would Byleth try to stop her friend from doing… this? Whatever this was? Dimitri lifted her head and finally met her gaze after being naked and on top of her for at least half an hour. Those blue eyes met her own and she was surprised by just how… dark from lust they were. Almost like she wasn’t really seeing her but rather, appraising her body.</p><p>Before Chrom could even say anything, the blonde was pushing her into a kiss. The blue haired woman didn’t react at first, too shocked by the sudden change in events. Had… the position gotten to Dimitri too then? Should they really be acting on this? What if Robin saw? Just the thought of her love thinking her a cheater made her pull away. </p><p>Her gaze only slammed into Byleth’s though, that blank expression from before completely gone. It was replaced by a softer look, almost fond in a way. Dimitri’s lips didn’t stop though, merely going to her neck and kissing the skin there. When her tongue fell out of her mouth and began licking along her muscles, that was when Chrom began to struggle some. </p><p>Chrom’s strength was not one to be laughed at, but even she couldn’t get the other off of her. All she accomplished in trying to do so was having her hands grope at the other’s body. Dimitri hummed at the strong hold the bluenette had on her sides. Her chest came down and fully pressed itself against Chrom’s, those large breasts molding themselves against her smaller ones and making a tiny sound fall from her lips.</p><p>Dimitri’s thigh came down too, forcing her legs further apart and pressing directly against her lower lips without warning. She gasped and went back to trying to get the woman off of her, though with a lot less effort this time. Her arousal from earlier was starting to get to her. Chrom’s eyes rolled upward slightly as the taller woman began to suck on her neck gently.</p><p>Once again, Chrom met Byleth’s gaze but this time the woman was closer. She’d put down her tools and stepped around her canvas, inching herself over to the pair on the stage. Her face, while still holding that fond look, appeared to be somewhat aroused as well. Byleth stopped right beside the stage before sitting on it’s edge. She merely observed as Dimitri continued her assault, making the woman beneath her twitch and squirm.</p><p>“You like this one, don’t you?” the clothed woman commented quietly, as if she was only speaking of the weather. Chrom watched as Dimitri lifted her head and met her friend’s gaze with a smirk. The blonde only nodded to the question, her free hand openly groping at the bluenette’s thighs. “Hmm… Then I suppose we have no choice but to play then,” Byleth continued before she suddenly stood up and undressed right in front of them both.</p><p>Chrom could only stare, completely dumbfounded by the entire situation. “D-Don’t I get a say?” she stuttered out, but her words were ignored by the other women. Almost like she wasn’t really there, just a toy that Dimitri was playing with. She squirmed again, trying to decide how to feel about any of this. It was moving too fast. Where was Robin?</p><p>Before she could call out to him, however, a naked Byleth was suddenly on the stage beside them. She placed a hand on the blonde’s back and the other finally relented some, giving Chrom some of her space back. The bluenette went to pull away but she didn’t get far. Her back slammed into the equally large chest of Byleth. “I’m afraid not. It’s not often I get to see the beast come out like this,” the woman replied evenly.</p><p>Byleth’s arms wrapped around her as Dimitri got in close again. Suddenly she was sandwiched between the two ladies, feeling more helpless than ever before. It was all moving so quickly, her poor mind couldn’t keep up. Two pairs of hands were on her body and she couldn’t stop the shudder and eventual moan that fell from her lips. The blonde smirked and pulled her into a kiss once more. </p><p>Their kiss was intense and kept her mostly distracted as Byleth went about positioning her. She pulled Chrom’s arms behind both of their backs, the awkward placement forcing her chest to stick out slightly. It left her completely vulnerable too, which Dimitri did not hesitate to take advantage of. Her hands groped at the trapped woman’s smaller chest, her lips finally pulling away and letting the bluenette breathe. </p><p>Those lips trailed down her neck though, continuing to lick and kiss and suck all the way down her chest and over each of her breasts. Chrom squirmed and weakly attempted to get away but her arousal blurred everything. Right and wrong, and who was who. A moan fell from her lips openly as she arched her back and let her head fall onto Byleth’s shoulder. The woman behind her only chuckled. “It seems the beast is hungry,” she commented, her monotone voice making all of this seem much too normal for Chrom’s liking.</p><p>Dimitri only smirked, licking her lips as she stared at the trapped woman’s body. Almost like she really did intend to eat her. Chrom shuddered and squirmed again, not sure if she wanted to pull away out of fear or get closer out of arousal. The blonde continued her descent, not even pausing when she made it down between her thighs. With a dark chuckle she began licking and suckling on the nub between her lower lips, that tongue much too eager to please.</p><p>Chrom moaned out, her legs actually spreading wider for the other. Her head rolled off of Byleth’s shoulder so that she could watch the blonde at work. Blue met blue in that moment and Dimitri’s hands immediately went to playing with her. Her thighs, her rear, her entrance… None of it was safe. All she could do in response was squirm and gasp and shudder. A moan occasionally fell from her lips, making the other hum between her lips. The sensation made her gasp each time, almost like a momentary vibrator against her clit.</p><p>“P-Please,” she begged softly. Chrom wasn’t even sure what she was asking for in that moment, whether for them to stop or to let her finish. She wasn’t exactly close but this teasing and light bondage was doing wonders. It hit way too close to home when it came to what she was used to. Robin enjoyed tying her up for the sake of longer foreplay. She both loved and hated it.</p><p>Byleth hummed from behind her before kissing the back of the bluenette’s ear. “Dimitri. If you don’t slow down, you’ll finish your meal before we’ve had any fun.” Such words brought Chrom somewhat back to reality. Fun? What kind of fun? It almost put her on edge to think of what they might try. Certainly it couldn’t be anything too bad, considering where they were. But it was concerning, the way she phrased it.</p><p>The other woman just huffed at the words but she did pull away. The loss of pleasure was both a relief and pure torture. She wanted nothing more than to run away now while she had the chance and to pull the other close again with her legs. Chrom’s thighs twitched as she waited to see what the others would do, following neither of her instincts.</p><p>Before the blue haired woman could even react, Dimitri’s lips were back on her. It was a brief kiss this time though, the blonde pulling away and latching back onto her neck. It was then that the grip on her wrists faded and a hand grabbed for her cheek, forcing her head to turn and partially face Byleth. “May I have a taste?” she asked carefully. Chrom blinked before realizing that it wasn’t her that was being asked, despite Byleth making eye contact with her.</p><p>Dimitri hummed and apparently that was a yes, because the woman behind her pushed her into a kiss. This kiss was much different from the one that Dimitri gave. It was soft and pointed, almost calculated in the way those lips moved against her. The way the tongue flicked against her own and ran over her lips. It was mildly intoxicating, and internally she began to take notes. If she could learn to kiss like this, then she could have Robin be like putty in her hands.</p><p>Suddenly, the kiss was broken. Chrom’s face was pushed away but not by Byleth herself. Dimitri had seemed to grow jealous, almost like her mood was constantly shifting. Their blue eyes locked before the blonde practically slammed her mouth into Byleth’s. Chrom remained sandwiched between them, helpless to do much more than watch as the pair made out over her shoulder.</p><p>It seemed that Dimitri was the one to take the lead, forcing the other to match her pace and ferocity. The blue haired woman squirmed a bit, thinking that maybe she could get away while they were distracted but she would have no such luck. Four hands went to her body the moment she tried to inch away, keeping her soundly in place… but also doing their fair share of exploring. </p><p>They touched and groped her, almost like they were pretending she were their partner. It was both bizarre… and oddly arousing. This sense of being the third wheel while also receiving attention was strange but her body still reacted. Chrom shuddered and squirmed as hands rubbed at her chest and rear. One slithered between her legs and played with her clit while another dared to plunge inside her without warning. </p><p>Chrom gasped and tensed, not ready for the sudden assault. It was clear that the owner of the hand knew what they were doing though, curling and pushing up against a rather pleasurable spot within her. She let out a rather loud moan that seemed to echo through the room strangely, like another sound had left her throat too but she thought little on it.</p><p>The sound did seem to remind the pair that she existed though, their kiss ending and their eyes landing on her. With a gulp, Chrom stared back. She felt so small in that moment, like she really was prey about to be eaten. Without a word they both latched onto her neck, one on either side. They both sucked hard on the skin, making her squirm more as their hands continued their groping of her body.</p><p>Chrom knew they were leaving marks on her skin and she weakly asked for them to stop. But her words sounded more like she was begging for more, even to her. She listened to them both chuckle at her before pulling away slightly. Suddenly she was falling forward, forced to lay on top of the blonde. Not that Dimitri seemed to mind. It seemed that the other had grabbed onto her as she fell back, keeping their chests pressed up against each other.</p><p>Byleth climbed on top too, but her position was a bit different. Rather than lay a top them both, she straddled Dimitri only. It was only a moment after that she began to rock back and forth on top of the blonde, making Dimitri quiver under Chrom. Byleth leaned forward and partially laid on top of the bluenette, moreso using her like an anchor as she made love to the woman below them both.</p><p>Again, Chrom was left to feel like a third wheel. The others were moaning and touching her as their own pleasure built but she was left wanting. She could only take so much of their teasing before she began to quietly beg against Dimitri’s neck. For anything and everything. “Don’t worry,” Byleth spoke up, her voice a bit breathless, “The beast would never dream of leaving what she started unfinished.” </p><p>She then picked up the pace again, spurring Dimitri on more. The blonde’s hand actually latched onto Chrom’s hair roughly, forcing her into a greedy kiss. It was like the other was genuinely trying to eat her in that moment, consume everything she was including all of the moans that fell from her lips. The hands on her body seemed to still as the pair grew closer to climax. </p><p>It didn’t take much longer after that for both of them to cry out, Dimitri not even pulling away from their kiss. The blonde simply moaned into her mouth over and over again as Byleth continued her humping. Chrom actually felt some wetness hit her and she shuddered slightly, realizing what it meant. Eventually the more composed woman stopped and let out an exhausted sigh. </p><p>Byleth fell back, sitting down between Dimitri’s thighs as her own legs were forced open. On shaky legs, the bluenette lifted her body and looked down. Between the hills that were the blonde’s breasts, she could see the pair’s very wet lips not but a few inches from each other as her own hovered above. She herself looked wet and aroused, however, the wetness on her thighs was not her own. That thought made her shudder again.</p><p>“Get up. Turn around,” Dimitri suddenly ordered, her hand in Chrom’s hair forcing the bluenette to look up into those intense, blue eyes. At first, she was uncertain. Should she follow such a command? Her arousal was great but was it great enough to truly go along like this? She was given little choice on the matter though. Not only had Byleth begun to leisurely play with her rear and lower lips, but Dimitri was once again using her strength to get what she wanted.</p><p>Soon enough, Chrom found herself turned around. Her hips now hovered over Dimitri’s face, while her face hovered over two sets of juice covered lips. Byleth hummed as she gently coaxed her head downward. The bluenette gulped as she stared down at both of their private areas. Dimitri didn’t seem to be one for shaving, while Byleth’s was even more pristinely cut that her own. </p><p>Slowly with Byleth’s encouragement, Chrom let her tongue fall forward and lick between Dimitri’s lower lips. That was the only cue the blonde needed it seemed. In an instant, Dimitri’s mouth was latched back onto her nub and just as greedy as before. The bluenette moaned out as Byleth pet at her head in an almost fond like manner. “Make sure to get a taste of both,” she admonished calmly, like a mother at the dinner table.</p><p>Chrom leaned forward and moaned against Byleth’s nub before giving it a lick too. Dimitri’s hands were on her again, playing with all of her sensitive areas. Byleth was humming happily as she continued to calmly instruct Chrom on who to show attention to with her mouth. While their wasn’t much of a taste, there was a deep sense of intimacy that helped skyrocket her own arousal.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Chrom to get to the edge, her hips rocking against Dimitri’s face. She needed more. She was right there. So very close and sitting on the tip. She couldn’t even will herself to lick anymore, only moaning against the wet lips below her. Byleth only pet at her head, a pleased hum falling from her lips. “Are you ready to finish, love? We have company waiting.”</p><p>The bluenette was too out of it to really register those words, sitting on the tip of climax. Words were falling from her lips and she had no idea what they were. The only one she was truly aware of was the last one that she cried out as she finished and humped at the other’s face. “Robin!” Chrom cried out on pure instinct, her body shuddering as it released over Dimitri’s face.</p><p>Her loud moan was followed by someone else’s curse and an equally loud bang. Snapped out of her release, Chrom’s head swiveled around to find her boyfriend. His canvas and easel now laid on the ground as the man stood there with his very hard member jutting out. His brown eyes were glazed over with arousal and his pants sat at his ankles. Their gazes locked as both of them blushed, realization taking ahold of them at the same time.</p><p>“My,” Byleth started, making them both jump at the sound, “I never thought you to be the watching type, Robin. Perhaps you wouldn’t be against watching again sometime in the future? It’s been so long since I’ve seen Dimitri so… hungry.” As if the word was a trigger, the blonde began to lick at Chrom again making her squirm and groan. She tried to pull away but the other held her firmly in place.</p><p>Robin remained frozen, and if the stiffness of his length was anything to go by, he still hadn’t finished. He stared lewdly at her predicament, making no effort to try and help her. She watched helplessly as he swallowed thickly and replied, “I… leave that up to, Chrom.” The arousal in his voice was obvious and it honestly made the tongue against her feel even warmer. Ideas of something like this happening in the future fluttered through her mind and she moaned, both to the thought and to the pleasure she was receiving. </p><p>It was in that moment that the strange calm between the four of them shattered completely. The door squealed open, making her stomach lunge and her heart literally stop for a moment. She looked to it, to find two students staring at them in pure shock. Her friend Cordelia stared with wide eyes and a blush deep enough to rival her hair, beside another redhead, a tall man with a hazel gaze that quickly went from surprised to aroused.</p><p>The man went to say something but Dimitri growled from under her, the vibrations making her shudder. “Sylvain, you say one word and I’ll snap your neck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kitty wanted more. Kitty likes it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>